Approaching Hill 400
Approaching Hill 400 is the 24th level in Call of Duty 2. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in front of a house. Get behind it and you'll see a troop filled house. Toss a grenade into the right window, then go in and clear out the area. There's a staircase to the left of the back room, so be ready for any troops that come in. After clearing out the house, go out the doorway in the back room and turn left. You'll see an MG42 and sandbags on the other side of the road. Get on the MG42 and mow down the troops hiding behind the sandbags. If they're being uncooperative, toss a grenade near them to make them run, then mow them down. When the troops are dead, run to the other side and turn right. You'll see a house in the distance with an MG42 on the second floor. Pick off the troops (especially the gunner) peeking out until there's a low amount the get close and toss grenades into the window when you get closer. Get in, get on the staircase and toss a grenade onto the second floor. Then, go in and take out everybody inside. Go back downstairs and take a right to clear out the remaining troops. One of them likes to hide behind junk in the back room, so flush him out with a grenade. When that house is clear, get out of the house, turn right and go until you see a gap between the two houses. When you see it, turn right and begin firing at the troops hiding near the hole. Take them out then look across the street. You'll see two houses, both filled with troops. You'll first be taking down the one farther down the street. Get near the hole the troops were at and open fire on the troops firing through the windows. When there are few troops near the window, toss grenades through the windows, then start approaching the house's right side. Go through the doorway on the left and clear out the building. Now it's time to take out the other building. Get near it and toss a grenade into the window to the left of the doorway and one into th doorway. Then, go in and clear out the house. Image:apspawn.png|Spawn Image:aphouse11.png|The first house Image:aphouse12.png|The staircase to the left of the back door Image:apsandbag.png|The troops near the sandbags Image:aphouse21.png|The second house Image:aphouse22.png|Watch out for a troop hiding behind this pile of junk Image:aptrench.png|The pit just past the second house Image:aphouse31.png|Getting near the third house Image:aphouse32.png|The doorway that leads into the third house Image:aphouse4.png|The fourth house More house clearing After clearing out those houses, meet up at the end of the road. Randall will tell you that you need to go east, to turn right and go down the alley between the house you cleared out and a wall. At the end, you'll find some troop hiding behind three sandbags and a MG42 in the center one. Toss grenades to make them run, then finish them off with your rifle. Make sure to throw a grenade at the MG42 first to assure that nobody will get to it. After clearing out the sandbags, go forward past the wall behind the sandbags and you'll find another house to clear out. Troops tend to peek out from behind the doorway, so toss a grenade to take them out. Get closer and toss a grenade into the window on the left, then go in and clean out the house. When you're done, get out of the house and turn right. You'll see a dirt path. Run to it and follow it until you see a swastika-adorned house. When you hear Randall order to clear it out, do a 180 turn and you'll see troops coming from a basement at a nearby house. Go prone and open fire on them, occasionally tossing a grenade if they bunch up and start firing at you. When they're out, go into the basement the troops came out of. You'll find an MP44 and three smoke grenades. Pick up whatever you need, then get back outside. When you're ready to storm the house, toss a smoke grenade, then run up to the front and toss a grenade to make the troops near the doorway scatter. Then, go in and take out everyone inside. After clearing out that house, get to the doorway and turn right, then go forward until you see another doorway on your right. Go in and go through the house. You'll end up in front of a house with a locked door. Your allies will decide to break the house with the most logical way possible; with a rocket launcher. After blowing up the door, a troop that's on fire will walk thorough like a zombie. Laugh at him, then toss a grenade into the hole to take out anybody near the hole. Go through the hole and take a left. Go through the house, making sure to toss a grenade into the rooms before you get into them. When you get out, you'll be on a dirt road. Go up it until you see a MG42 firing on the right side of the road. Toss a grenade at the gunner, then take him out. Go past the MG42 and you'll find a small alley between the house and a garage. Go through the alley, then take a left turn at the end. You'll see a locked door on your left. Wait for Randall to come to the door. When he gets inside, he'll break down the door. An ally will automatically toss two grenades into the next room, so don't worry about doing so yourself. Go through the room, making sure to toss a grenade at the troop hiding behind the table at the end of the house. When the house is clear, an ally will break open the door to the right of the flipped-over table. Image:apmeet.png|Meeting with Randall Image:apalley1.png|The alley to the right of Randall Image:apsandbag2.png|The sandbags at the end of the alley. This time, they'll have a MG42, so be careful Image:aphouse51.png|The house just past the sandbags Image:aphouse60.png|Approaching the swastika house Image:apbasement11.png|These troops will appear when you're ordered to clear out the swastika house Image:apbasement12.png|The goodies inside the basement Image:aphouse61.png|The swastika house Image:aphouse7.png|Go through the house that's to the left of the swastika house Image:aphouse81.png|That's a bit excessive Image:apzombie.png|Brains... Image:aphouse82.png|The end of the blown up house Image:apgunner.png|The gunner on the right side of the dirt road Image:apalley2.png|the alley that leads to the last house Image:aphouse91.png|The entrance to the last house Image:aphouse92.png|Watch out for the troop hiding behind the table Image:aphouse93.png|Getting out of the last house The Mortar Team From the end of the house, you'll see the mortar crew to the right of the damaged church, along with a armoured car that needs to be destroyed. Run up and destroy the car by placing a bomb on it, then use the bomb as a starting point to assault the crew. Toss a few grenades at them, then turn to the right and open fire near them. The troops near the mortar tend to hide behind the ruined walls around the mortar, so be on the lookout for them. When you've taken out the mortar crew, you'll have to clear out the church. Unlike another church, this one will be easy to clear out. Get to the entrance, then turn left and you'll see some troops hiding behind some crates in front of you and on the second floor. Toss grenades at both sets of troops, then rush and finsh off anybody that's left. When you're done, go through the front entrance and get past the gate. The exit is on the crossroads. Image:apmortar1.png|The mortar team and the car Image:apchurch1.png|Overview of the church Image:apexit.png|Exit Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer